Strange Magic
Strange Magic is the second episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on April 24, 2015. Summary THE ANGELS MEET AND DISCOVER THEIR MISSION — Drawn together by destiny, Vera (Shantel VanSanten), Erin (Sofia Black D’Elia), Joshua (Jon Fletcher), Raul (JD Pardo) and Peter (Joel Courtney) convene together where they meet the mysterious Rose (Anna Diop). Rose reveals that they are angels and their mission is to find and stop the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from bringing about the Rapture. Meanwhile, The Man’s (Diogo Morgado) real identity is revealed and he continues to tempt Vera with clues about her missing son. Plot Vera is still in Rose’s hospital room. She has a pillow in her hand ready to smother her. The Man tells her not to stop and says she’s so close but Vera says she can’t do it. The Man says she must and she tells him to kill her himself. He says that’s not how it works and she asks how she can know he has her son. He shows her a squeaky toy that her son had as a baby. We see before, Vera was at an airport and was called to a security phone. She turns for a moment and baby Michael is gone, carrier and all. Vera lunges at The Man who says he doesn’t have her son but knows where he is. He tells her to finish the woman or she’ll never see Michael again. She goes back to stand beside Rose and picks up the pillow. She cries and says sorry and steps closer. Rose sits up out of her coma and speaks another language to The Man. Vera looks and he’s gone. Rose looks around confused. Vera says she was in a coma for seven years. Rose is stunned. She looks around and asks if she came to kill her. Vera says he wanted her to but she couldn’t. Rose calls her by name and says it’s okay. She says they have to go and pulls out all her leads. Erin takes the guy’s gun and Amy says the man just wants a ride and says they should take him to the hospital. She points to a sign showing there’s one nearby. Joshua is also at the hospital looking for Rose. He sees himself on TV talking about how he died. Then he sees his dad doing an interview saying his son is disturbed. Joshua keeps looking for her and sees a sing pointing to the chapel. Peter gets out of the truck at the hospital. He puts money in a vending machine that eats the money. The hospital sliding doors open and he heads inside then steals a tray of food from a service cart. Erin and Amy take the hijacker into the ER and the nurse says she has to report him since he’s been shot. She tells them not to go anywhere. Amy tells Raul he has to wake up. He does and asks why they brought him to a hospital. He grabs Erin then falls to the floor. She sees his wound close before her eyes. He asks what she did and then the cops show up. He tells Erin to come on and they flee. The cops tell them to stop but they keep running. Joshua prays in the chapel and says he’s lost everything and asks for help. He asks if his father is right and he’s crazy or if this is real. He begs God to help him understand his plan. Peter lies behind a pew eating his pilfered food. He goes to check the lock on the donation box. Erin, Amy and Raul come into the chapel through one door as Vera and Rose come through another. Joshua and Peter stare at them. Joshua says she’s the woman from his vision and she tells them all they’re the Messengers. Vera tells them Rose just woke up from a coma. Rose tells Peter to stop then speaks all their names and says they all died yesterday. Rose says God is angry and is testing them. Joshua asks if it’s Revelation and Rose says different people call different things. Rose tells Vera The Man is the devil and tells them all it wasn’t a meteor but Satan being cast down from heaven. Vera says she’s an atheist. Rose says the devil is real and wicked son of a bitch. She asks Vera if the cops have helped find Michael and says they’re the only hope she has. The nurse freaks when she sees Rose is gone. Erin asks why is and Rose says maybe they can save the world. Joshua asks how they can stop the rapture. Rose says they all have gifts. She says Erin can heal, Peter has great strength, Raul can hear thoughts and Joshua has prophetic vision. Rose tells Vera her gift will reveal itself when she’s ready and Rose says God gave her the gift of understanding. She knows every language known to man. Vera says this is crazy and calls Joshua a bible thumper. He collapses into a vision. He sees Vera with her son, a chess game, a burning man and other things. Rose says to tell them what she saw then tells Vera there’s no escaping destiny. The Man hides behind a divider in the chapel as the nurses come to hug Rose amazed that she’s on her feet. Erin tells Raul to get in the car with them and says she must have healed him for a reason. Vera gets a call from Alan who says they’re locked out of their offices and fired. She asks if he has the rock and he asks what they do with it now. She says she’s on her way. She almost runs into Joshua in the parking lot and he tells her he saw her son. Erin asks Raul why he had a gun and he says he’s a Federal agent who was framed and apologizes to her. She says it’s been a weird couple of days. He asks her to drop him off at his brothers and Amy asks to play with his niece. A police car pulls up behind them, lights on and she asks Raul what to do. He tells her to stay cool. She hands him the gun and pulls over. Raul hears her thoughts and she’s begging Ronnie not to find her. Amy thinks about her dad hurting her. Then Raul hears the cop saying she’s the bitch from the Amber alert. He knocks out the cop and handcuffs him to his cop car. Raul asks who Ronnie is and she asks if he read her thoughts and he says he only hears the crappy ones. Peter gets a call from Alice who asks where he is and says he needs to come home. She says Sam’s friend ID’d him and she says she vouched for him and they know it was just self-defense. He says he has thing to figure out. He says a sign on a door that says to follow the signs if he needs directions. The cops had Alice call him so they could trace Peter’s cell phone. Now they know where he is. Joshua tells Vera he saw her son in a vision and says he saw Rose. He says God has every reason to be mad at them and says the world has gone to hell. She says he sounds asshat crazy. Vera asks where they’re going and he tells her to stop the truck. It’s a house with 333 on it. He tells her to come with him to find her son. Joshua knocks on the door a woman answers. He says he’s from a charity that helps wounded veterans. He says he knows her husband was wounded. She says he lost his arm in Afghanistan and is out of work. Joshua asks where he is but she says she doesn’t know. Joshua says that guy was in his vision and he saw her with her son in her arms. Vera insists she doesn’t believe in any of this. At a racetrack, we see Ben watching a race he bet on. He wins the trifecta. The Man sits by him and asks how he’d like to double his money. Ben looks interested. Erin pulls up at Raul’s brother’s place and Raul says he has to make sure his brother is okay. He thanks Erin for the ride and Amy asks if he has to go. He says maybe he’ll see her again sometime. He gets out of the car and Amy says she likes him and knows her mom does too. They pull away from the curb. Raul sees the door is partially open and pulls his gun. He creeps up and looks around. The house has been trashed. Everything is overturned. There’s a message on the wall written in blood. He hears a noise and opens the bedroom closet. It’s his niece Nadia and he says he’s family. She thinks loudly that he broke up her family. He asks what happened. She says her dad was watching TV then she thinks about the screams. Raul says it’s okay that she hid. She asks about her dad. She runs out and sees the message – blood for blood – in Spanish and Raul says he thinks they took him. She asks who and he says he needs to get her to safety. He asks where her mom is and Nadia says she doesn’t live there anymore then tells him she’s not going anywhere with him. Vera and Joshua get to the racetrack and don’t find Ben. He tells Vera they need to find this vet. She thinks he’s crazy. He tells her about the park and his son and says she’s supposed to be there. She walks off. He sees the scene again at the park then asks his phone where he can play chess at the park. Nadia says this is his fault. Guys walk out of the kitchen and tell Raul they knew he’d come back. They tell him El Jefe has his brother. Raul says to let his niece go and he’ll come. But then he gets the drop on them and Nadia watches in shock as he knocks them out efficiently. He asks if he’s ready to come along now. Peter walks down the street sweating in the heat. He sees cold water inside a store in an icy bin. He sees a woman on TV talking about her son dying in the war. It’s an ad for Senator Cindy Richards. Cops walk in and Peter walks back out. The Man plays chess with Ben in the park and asks about how he lost his arm. Ben says he was in Kandahar and they drove over an IED. He says he woke up with his best friend dead and his arm gone. The Man says that must not be hard to get over. Ben says some days are better and says Jimmy was a tough SOB and didn’t have to be there since he was the son of a senator. The Man says that makes more sense. He says it wasn’t him but what they can lead them to and that’s why he’s important. Ben asks what he’s talking about. The Man says he’s been fighting his own battle for a while. He says today, he was this close to snuffing out a problem to be stopped dead in his tracks. The Man says sometimes you have to shift your strategy. He says you shift your pawns and pick off your opponents one by one by getting in their heads. He says to really win, you make them think you’re losing. He says when they least expect it, you go for blood and checkmates Ben. He says he should have quit while he was ahead. Ben hands over the money he had won that he needs so much for rent. The Man asks what he’s going to tell his wife and Ben stands to leave. He goes walking off and The Man takes the money. He throws the stack of cash in the garbage. Vera calls Alan who says the crater is gone. She asks what he means and he says it’s gone like a government conspiracy. She’s near the park and sees Joshua and Ben who walks out in front of a bus. They scream at him to stop. He doesn’t and is struck. Vera says The Man standing nearby and watching but then she blinks and he’s gone. Nadia drives Raul and he clicks her loud music off and says he can’t hear himself think. He asks where her mom went and she thinks a sassy thought then says her parents split and she moved to Tulsa. Nadia thinks it’s his fault and now he’s going to get her dad killed. He flips her radio back on and then the engine makes a pop sound and starts smoking. He tells her to pull over. She does. Peter sees a sign at a diner for a dishwasher job. He goes inside. Joshua and Vera are at a bar talking about his vision. Vera tells him he’s a headcase televangelist but he says this is different. He says they all have a gift and she says she didn’t get one and there’s no such thing as destiny. The jukebox plays the song strange magic, the song that was playing when her son was taken then the other Messengers walk into the bar. Rose says it’s no accident they are there and says they have to stop the four horsemen of the apocalypse and says they’re regular people like them. She says the devil will tempt them to commit and act that will break a seal. Rose tells them all to listen up and says if the horsemen succeed, they can kiss their future goodbye. Peter says he saw a one armed vet in a campaign ad. Rose says they have to figure out what the signs means. She says there’s one more angel coming but they can’t wait. Vera says this is all great but she only believes what she can see. Rose tells her to look harder and nods at the mirror. Their reflections all show their glowing wings. Peter says that’s trippy and Joshua collapses into a vision. He sees a man in a turban, fire and dog tags. He says a sword and blood. Rose says it sounds like the Horseman of War. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale * Craig Frank as Alan Harris Supporting Cast * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia * Victor Slezak as Joshua Silburn Snr * Lexi Atkins as Alice * Navid Negahban as Abdul Nazari * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards Crew Producer * Matt Pitts * Joseph Incaprera Co-Executive Producer * David Yongeshige * Oanh Ly * Carl Binder * Ava Jamshidi * Duane Clark * Kent Kubena Executive Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell * Basil Iwanyk * Trey Callaway Writer * Eoghan O'Donnell * Trey Callaway Director * Duane Clark Media Images Strange Magic 01.jpg Strange Magic 02.jpg Strange Magic 03.jpg Strange Magic 04.jpg Videos The Messengers - Strange Magic Trailer The Messengers - Inside 1.02 Strange Magic References Category:Episode